When You Tamper With the Worlds
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: So, yeah. I probably shouldn't have played around with my portal thingy right beside my Xbox, with Minecraft up, and the book Spirit Animals sitting right beside it. And my poor sleeping sister who gets dragged in. She wasn't even in the room. So I ended up in the Minecraft world without any memory, along with eight Spirit Animals characters and my sister. Opps.
1. This is Just the Beginning

**So… This my first Minecraft FanFic. Well, actually its more of a crossover between Spirit Animals and Minecraft. If you don't know what Spirit Animals is, I'll fill you in real quick. It's a book series about four kids who summon legends as spirit animals and have to stop a great evil from conquering all of their land, Erdas. Well… I kinda included some other characters that aren't those four, such as Shane, Drina, Devin, and Dawson. Then there's me and my sister, Laney and Nicole. Not our real names of course, since this is the Internet. I will be doing my sister and my point of views in first person instead of third person. Hope that's okay! Anyway, on with the story, eh?**

[Conor]

Conor opened his eyes as they flooded with blues, greens, and a multitude of other colors. He looked to the east to find block-ish forests and jungles. To the west was barren dessert. To the north was snow and icy tundra's. To the south was beach and ocean. Conor felt overwhelmed by all the new information. Where was he? No, scratch that, who was he? What was he? What is this place that he felt he didn't belong in. He looked down to see his clothes: light blue shirt, blue jeans, navy blue backpack and royal blue belt. He looked to his side to find a girl. Dark skin, doe brown eyes, dark hair tied back into two braids, dark purple pants, light purple shirt, lavender backpack, and violet belt.

"Hi." She said, waving a bit.

"Uh… Hi." Conor answered shyly.

"What's on our belts?" She inquired, moving the things she found on her belt. Conor had only noticed thanks to her comment. He had a diamond enchanted hoe, sixty-four bones, and sixty-four seeds.

"What's your name?" The girl questioned as she glanced at the land.

"Conor. What's yours?"

"Abeke."

"So… What are we supposed to do?" Conor asked nervously.

"I don't know… I guess we start off in some random direction." Abeke stated as she surveyed the area.

"Which way?" Conor asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I guess the jungle…"

[Meilin]

Meilin opened her eyes to find a crazy surrounding. Jungles, forests, desserts… Heck, there was even a beach! She turned her head to find a boy with brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and red and brown clothing. She immediately frowned at the sight of him. Why was this the guy she spawned with? Wait, how does she know what spawning is?

"Hi, I'm Rollan." He said.

"I'm Meilin." Meilin stated uninterestedly. Then she noticed she had some things on her belt. A full set of diamond enchanted armor, a diamond enchanted sword, and a iron enchanted sword.

"Hey, look, I have sixty-four sticks, sixty-four oak planks, and a crafting table! Do you know what a crafting table is?" Rollan asked as he picked around with his crafting table.

"No, I don't. Now, since we spawned together, I'll give you a choice : Follow me or leave."

"Um, I guess I'll follow you then…" Rollan answered as they headed off towards the north.

[Laney]

I opened her eyes and literally stood there staring into space. What a world! I turned to find a blonde boy with sky blue eyes. He had a green backpack and a green belt, with lime green pants and a dark green shirt. I looked at myself to find turquoise belt, pink backpack, yellow shirt, and green pants. Good, my favorite colors.

"Uh, where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He replied, not helping at all.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Shane, what's yours?"

"I'm Laney." I answered. I noticed on my belt was three things : Two books and a empty map. I wonder why I have these.

"Do you have stuff on your belt too?" Shane asked me. I was too busy flipping around in one of the books to notice.

"Mhmm," I simply answered, not really paying attention. Apparently, there were monsters here of all different kinds.

"I say we go to the east, where there's trees." Shane stated, starting off in that direction and me mindlessly following. Not that I didn't agree or anything.

[Devin]

Devin looked around himself, unaware of the threat behind him. He had on a lot of black. The only that wasn't black was his shirt, which gray. Not much different.

"Ha! Got you!" A girl's voice said as someone tackled him.

"What?! But you didn't give me time to think!" Devin called out frantically. He fumbled for something, anything, to protect him from this crazy person. He finally pulled out a diamond enchanted pickaxe and nailed her in the face. He immediately felt the extra weight fall off his back and his jumped to his feet. He saw his attacker : A girl with blonde hair and pale skin. Like sickly pale. She was cradling her face as her fingers searched for something on her belt. Finally, she grabbed whatever it was and flung it at him. Devin watched as a bottle flew threw the air and landed on him. A bottle surely couldn't harm him, right? Then he suddenly felt bad. Really bad. Pain worked it's way to every limb, crawling through his blood as he screamed out.

"Wow, you scream like a girl." The girl said as she kneed him in the gut, making him fall to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Devin cried out in frustration.

"That's called a potion of poison. Get used to it." She answered, smirking way too much for Devin. He glared at her and lifted his pickaxe, ready to chop her to pieces. Or was that an ax? "Hmm… I like that pickaxe. Hand it over and I'll stop the pain." He was about to hand it over when he noticed something on his arm. Ten hearts, and only half of one was red.

"Promise you won't hit me with it." He reasoned.

"I promise." She said, hand outstretched.

"Uh… No." Devin said as the poison wore off. He jumped up and ran off into the woods.

[Nicole]

I opened my eyes to find different directions. And some random boy.

"Hi, I'm Dawson. What's your name?" He said.

"My name is Nicole. What do you have?" I said.

"Oh, I just realized that!" He said, pulling out a glass bottle.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked.

"Sure!" He answered gleefully.

"Okay, let's go!" I stated.

"Which way?" He questioned.

"How about the jungle? It has wood." I debated.

"Okay!" Dawson agreed. I noticed I had sixty-four oak planks, sixty-four cobblestone, and sixty-four dirt. I shrugged and we started off towards the east.

 **Me : Okay, that's a good start. I let my sister write for herself and now she wants to do a Author's Note too. I should not keep putting in my stories. Whatever. Please review! I love hearing from you guys! I also need some feedback on if I'm good at battle scenes. Anyway, here's what my Laney character looks like : Brown hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. (But white. Not to be racist.)**

 **Nicole : My character is sometimes funny, but sometimes really serious when she needs to be. She has a light purple shirt, white pants with blue sparkles at the bottom, a pink backpack, and a brown ankle boots. She has cotton blonde hair, diamond blue eyes, and pale skin. But not sickly pale like the girl Devin was fighting. She also likes magenta. She has a braid that goes down her back and it is a single braid. My chapter was awesome and Dawson was nice like in the books. Devin was kinda dumb and he's my least favorite in the books. The girl was really smart, but she's kinda dark.**

 **Me : Oh, and I have a low ponytail.**


	2. A Danger to Behold

**Whelp, I'm back. It's hard to keep up with how fast the Minecraft section gets updated. My sister will not have a POV in this chapter due to some… well, I really just didn't feel like it.**

[Abeke]

Abeke and her partner, Conor made their way through the incredibly confusing jungle. They'd already gotten lost from each other five times. She saw the sun start to lower and began to wonder what would happen when it was dark. She pulled out her enchanted bow. It had many enchants on it. Punch, infinity, power, unbreaking, flame, and mending. She twirled it in her hand. It just felt right there. Soon, no daylight was left and the dark skinned girl made her way through the jungle by the trees.

"Uh… what's that?" Conor asked from behind her. She turned and saw a green thing slowly walking towards them. It groaned menacingly at the pair. Conor gulped and pulled out a bone. Abeke pulled her bowstring and pointed at the sickly green thing. She shot, somehow lighting it on fire. It died quickly and Conor picked something up.

"What is it?" Abeke asked, curious.

"It's called 'rotten flesh'." He informed her, grimacing at the thing. Abeke smiled at his face, a bit amused. Suddenly, Abeke felt a sharp pain in her back and turned. She saw an white skeleton pointing a bow at her. She pulled back her own bow, preparing to shoot it when many others came out, all pointing their bows at her.

 _It's wartime._ Then she shot.

[Rollan]

Rollan trudged after his swift partner, who walked far too quickly for him to keep up. The snow slowed him greatly and he kept tripping over frightened white bunnies.

"Wait up!" He called. Meilin showed no interest in fulfilling his request.

"Keep up!" She called back. Rollan frowned and started sprinting when little snowflakes came down from the sky. He somehow didn't felt cold when they gently landed on him. He started licking them. Meilin muttered something about him being childish. "Come on!" She ordered, grabbing his attention again.

"It's getting dark, where are we going to stay?" Rollan asked.

"Right here." Meilin said, pulling her diamond sword and plunking it into the snow.

[Shane]

Shane and Laney had traveled for a while in silence. Shane held out his map, trying to get to the giant castle on it. He could see the entire world on the map, including many castles and structures. Laney's face was stuck in a book, and she appeared to be writing.

"Hey Shane," Laney finally took her eyes off her book. "It's getting dark, we should build a shelter. There's these things called 'hostile mobs', and they try to kill people like us."

"Let's camp in that tree then. I doubt these 'mobs' can fly." Shane said. He and Laney spent the rest of the daylight climbing the tree, which was about a minute. Shane caught a glance of the sunset before it disappeared. From their high position, they could see some mobs spawn in and Laney would introduce each one. Many zombies and skeletons spawned. There were a few Endermen, and a couple of spiders. They finally got relaxed in their tree when they heard cry for help.

[Drina]

Drina watched as the dark haired boy ran, trying to escape her. She scoffed at his cowardly antics and decided to follow him.

A few hours later, he finally stopped and dug a hole. She smirked, amused, then climbed a tree herself to rest.

[Dawson]

Dawson and Nicole walked for awhile, before they both got super bored. They stopped and Nicole build a little hut for them out of dirt and wood. They left one block open so they could see out.

"So… what should we do in the meantime?" Nicole asked, flipping her blonde braid over her shoulder.

"Um…" Dawson began, but was cut off by a terrifying sound. It was quick and sharp, as if something was teleporting.

"What was… that?" Dawson and Nicole said in unison, neither knowing the answer. Dawson bravely walked toward the window, peering out. He made eye contact with a tall black thing. It's magenta eyes were rather beautiful against his dark skin. The thing made a noise of anger and teleported away.

"Whew, everything's just fine…" Dawson sighed in relief. All of the sudden, Dawson felt a sharp pain. He turned to see the void thing again. It's neck was raised on stilts and it viscously attacked him. Nicole screamed an ear-piercing shriek and started attacking the creature. That's when Dawson blacked out.

 **Ooh… CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, please tell me if you liked the chapter in the review section! See ya later!**

 **A thanks to my pro beta, Fight4Whales!**


End file.
